<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Believe In Things That You Cannot by PumpkinLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417061">Believe In Things That You Cannot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily'>PumpkinLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1974, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, froger - Freeform, not a classical vampire, soft boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger displayed a tense smile. Not that the anecdote Freddie was telling wasn't interesting, but he was terribly hungry. And it wasn't the poor sandwiches he’d seen on a few tables in the bar that were going to feed him. The fries did look much more appetizing, and the ones their next-table neighbour was eating smelt terribly good, but he suffered from a hunger that could only be satisfied by blood. </p><p>“So dramatic darling”, Freddie would say with a beautiful smile. Unfortunately, he wasn’t being dramatic here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Believe In Things That You Cannot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! One night while I was looking for otp Halloween prompts I found one saying "I just found out my best friend and love of my life isn’t human and you’re criticizing me for being shocked?!” and well... my mind screamed Froger + vampire. So here we are 😂 Also, just a little thing, my own take on the vampire doesn't exactly follow the classical writing of these creatures like you can find in Dracula ;)</p><p>Big thanks to quirkysubject for helping me with the last touches on the ending 😊❤</p><p>❤ Have a good read! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger displayed a tense smile. Not that the anecdote Freddie was telling wasn't interesting, but he was terribly hungry. And it wasn't the poor sandwiches he’d seen on a few tables in the bar that were going to feed him. The fries did look much more appetizing, and the ones their next-table neighbour was eating smelt terribly good, but he suffered from a hunger that could only be satisfied by blood.</p><p>“So dramatic darling”, Freddie would say with a beautiful smile. Unfortunately, he wasn’t being dramatic here.</p><p>He’d been an idiot. Hunger had started to manifest itself soon enough. Of course it’d been a busy day, with all the preparations for today's concert, even if technically it was already yesterday, but still! He would’ve had plenty of time to find ten minutes and a groupie to satisfy that hunger, there was no shortage of them.</p><p>But no, he let the hours slip by, and now he had to pretend everything was fine in front of his friends. On top of that, he’d had to restrain himself from drinking too much – mixing a certain amount of alcohol and the urging need to feed himself was a recipe for disaster – and not being able to fully enjoy himself was a fucking drag. He’d been such an idiot-</p><p>“Roger?”</p><p>The mention of his name drew him out of his thoughts. Freddie was staring at him, and the strain in his fingers made him realise he was currently choking the life out of his empty beer glass.</p><p>“Everything’s fine dear?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, ‘m just…” He straightened up, let go of his glass before it ended in pieces and forced himself to show another smile. “’M hungry.”</p><p>“They make sandwiches here. And fries.” John said.</p><p>“No I don’t want that.” He needed a person. But he’d only get sniggers if he told that out loud. “I mean… I could eat the table. And the chairs. In fact I could eat you all as a side dish.”</p><p>His answer made his friends smile, and Roger could’ve smiled with them if he wasn’t feeling the urge to grab his glass again and squeeze it until it shattered.</p><p>He needed someone, anyone.</p><p>“Be careful of who you’re calling a side dish, darling.”</p><p>That dark-haired girl with green eyes sitting at the small table, near the entrance to the toilets.</p><p>“And I know you’re very popular with the audience, but you’d still be in big trouble if we couldn’t hold the show in Sheffield tomorrow.” John reminded before taking a gulp.</p><p>She had smiled at him when he’d caught her looking at them earlier. No doubt she knew who he was. Not that it would matter anyway, all he needed was someone who’d easily follow him and a neck to drink from.</p><p>“-About Sheffield, why don’t you eat him rather than us? He must’ve fattened enough by now.” Freddie’s voice had gotten sneering.</p><p>“He’d be so sad, all that money from <em>Sheer Heart Attack’</em>s success he’d never-”</p><p>Yes, it would be easy to pretext he needed to go, to give her a discreet sign on the way and have her meet him in the toilet afterwards.</p><p>But Freddie… Wouldn't he notice, if she followed him?</p><p>“-Can see the dish’s name, <em>Fillet of shark</em> in-”</p><p><em>You could ask him instead of asking a stranger</em> , a part of his mind suggested . And yes he <em>could</em>, technically, but…</p><p>But a crowded bar wasn’t the best place for two men to lock themselves in a cubicle. And even if it was, he’d have to tell him everything, and he really preferred to have this conversation while he wasn’t dying to get a hold on someone’s blood.</p><p>He glanced at the girl again; as he met her gaze, she winked and displayed her most beautiful smile.</p><p>“’Need to go to the loo.” He announced while getting up, his chair scraping against the ground.</p><p>John’s voice asked him not to eat the urinal as he walked away from their table.</p><p> </p><p>· ·−·· ·−·· ·· ·−−· ··· ·</p><p> </p><p>She had beautiful dark hair. And she smelt good, he had to give her that. But holding her so close only made him want to run back in Freddie’s arms.</p><p>Roger hadn’t counted minutes, but the two small marks of his passage on her skin had healed enough not to be too noticeable. They could easily pass as insect bites.</p><p>
  <em>Hurry up, Freddie’s probably wondering what’s taking you so long.</em>
</p><p>Just in case, he wiped his mouth with a hand gesture, before fixing the girl’s eyes again – he hadn’t bothered to remember her name. “Sorry, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me.”</p><p>A sparkle of life reappeared in the green of her eyes as she blinked, and she gave him an unsuspecting smile before kissing him again. He let go of her waist, and she wished him good luck for the next concert before stepping out of the cubicle. Only the heels of her shoes resonated in the room before she opened the door.</p><p>A heavy breath escaped Roger as he slumped against the partition. Five or six persons must’ve come and gone during the process, but he’d made sure to be as quiet as possible, and everything had gone without a hitch. The growing hunger that had gripped his whole body was finally satisfied.</p><p>Still, his stomach knotted at the thought of his boyfriend. What if he’d noticed the girl entering the toilets shortly after him?</p><p>The creaking of the door opening again motivated him to leave. No need to dwell on that.</p><p>The lounge was still as full, and the lingering mix of tobacco and frying chafed his nose. His gaze went to the table where his friends were sitting, decorated with an extra empty glass of beer, and Freddie smiled at him when he saw him. Roger smiled in turn, even though he still wasn’t at ease. Maybe in the end Freddie didn't suspect anything, but his smile could very well hide his questions, or his worries.</p><p>John wiggled his eyebrows as he approached their table. His face had gotten some colours. “So, did you savour?”</p><p>“Uh, I mean the ceramic was decent,” he said while sitting back next to his boyfriend, “but the quantity of toilet paper leaves a lot to be desired.”</p><p>John had a little laugh and rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, and the girl?”</p><p>His body and his smile stiffened. <em>Of course </em>someone else than Freddie could’ve noticed something, especially someone as observant as John. Thinking fast, what could he say without making things worse?</p><p>“So- listen, I know I have a reputation with the ladies, but I can assure you nothing’s happened here.”</p><p>John’s cheeky smile disappeared, and he frowned, visibly bewildered. “…If you say so,” he muttered before finishing his beer.</p><p>“Darlings, how about we go back to the hotel?” Freddie asked. “I’m tired and I think poor Brian here could fall asleep on the table.”</p><p>Although his eyes were half-closed, Brian assured he wasn't tired, but Freddie was already up, his fur coat tightly warped around him and his eyes fixed on them, impatient.</p><p>Even with a warm coat, the street’s cold air was still a slap after the bar’s heat, but talking with each other along the walk back always helped to make it shorter than it was. Although behind Freddie’s smile and easy conversation, Roger couldn’t help but wonder what he’d say or ask once they would be alone again. If by chance he didn’t notice the girl that had gone in or out of the toilets around the same time as him, he must’ve noticed he stayed in there for quite some time.</p><p>He could always pretend he had a stomachache, but Freddie might not buy it. Besides, he knew telling his boyfriend the whole story would be the only way to prevent certain misunderstandings in the future.</p><p>Of course, he still had to believe him first.</p><p> </p><p>· ·−·· ·−·· ·· ·−−· ··· ·</p><p> </p><p>“This wall’s colour is absolutely hideous.”</p><p>Freddie had already said it when they entered their shared room for the first time yesterday morning, and he’d gladly express his disgust again. Whoever thought mixing brown patterns on another shade of brown should’ve changed careers.</p><p>“’Could be worse!”</p><p>“Well, sure dear, but-” He took off his fur coat and carefully placed it on the rack next to the door. “It certainly could be better. Let’s hope our next room will be more pleasant to look at.”</p><p>Roger shrugged as he placed his coat next to his. “’S only for a day. Tomorrow we’ll be elsewhere, playing for another audience.”</p><p>A large smile bloomed on his face at the thought. “You’re absolutely right darling! And it feels so good, being back on tour.”</p><p>It had been a welcome return, after those long months spent working on <em>Sheer Heart Attack</em> and living through Brian's health concerns. Of course, Freddie’s one desire was to return to the United States and take their revenge on the fate that had prevented them from fully shining there, but he knew it would have to wait.</p><p>“I can’t wait to sing tomorrow.” He locked the door, and gazed at Roger with sparkles in his eyes. “You have no idea how much I missed this.”</p><p>Singing his soul, prancing around the stage like he owned it – and he owned it – the exhilaration of giving himself fully once again as he thrilled their enthusiastic audience with their music. He truly thrived under looks and spotlights. Roll on the day where they’d play at the Rainbow, it would be absolutely grand.</p><p>Roger gave him one of his beautiful, bright signature smiles, and laid his hands on his waist. “I missed this too.”</p><p>Clear blue eyes fixing his own made way for a soft kiss, and Freddie warped his arms around him, gently pressing his body against his own. Being on stage was indubitably the best part of touring, but he also enjoyed moments of rest. Especially in the company of his beloved. In addition to love, Roger’s presence brought him warmth, and a reassuring familiarity that made him feel that as long as he was with him, he could go anywhere on this planet.</p><p>He was greeted with another smile as Roger leant back, and smiled in turn. But his boyfriend didn’t keep his smile for long.</p><p>“Roger?”</p><p>His eyes lowered, staring into space. “I…”</p><p>Freddie waited for his next words, not without curiosity and worry.</p><p>But they never came. Instead, Roger took his hand and guided him to their shared bed, that creaked when they both sat on the edge. He then held both his hands in his own, and stared at him, lips tight.</p><p>“…There’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>Freddie’s whole body tensed. The last time Roger had sounded so serious, he’d confessed his love to him. But now, what news could-</p><p>
  <em>He wants to break up.</em>
</p><p>No, no, it was stupid. They’d been together for only two weeks, and nothing bad had happened between them. Not only that, Roger had always been very loving and affectionate with him, he had a record of steamy nights and many, many kisses to prove it. So It couldn’t be that. Right?</p><p>Right. But otherwise, what could make him so hesitant to speak?</p><p>The grip around his hands tightened, and Roger took a deep breath. Freddie braced himself for the worst.</p><p>“…I’m a vampire.”</p><p>At first, he wasn’t sure he’d heard well.</p><p>…A vampire?</p><p>A nervous laugh escaped Roger. “I-I swear I’m not taking the piss out of you. I know it sounds like complete bullshit but I <em>swear</em>, Freddie. You’ve got to believe me.”</p><p>Yes, a vampire.</p><p>Freddie didn’t exactly know what he’d expected his boyfriend to say, but certainly not this.</p><p>…He was joking, right? Any second now, a grin would appear on his face and he’d burst out laughing before saying “I got you there!”</p><p>Any second now.</p><p>A few distant footsteps’ noises were coming from the corridor. Roger was perfectly still, aside from his clear eyes blinking.</p><p>…Any second now.</p><p>In the silence of the room, Freddie’s heart was beating twice louder.</p><p>“…Say something please.”</p><p>A lump grew in his throat. Even when Roger had confessed his love, Freddie hadn’t seen him like that. His voice was vulnerable, and his clear eyes only reflected sincerity.</p><p>A <em>vampire</em>.</p><p>He couldn’t be serious. Right? Roger hadn’t drunk a lot tonight, and to his knowledge, no drugs had been taken. He didn’t seem sick and delirious either.</p><p>And most importantly, vampires only existed in fiction.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Roger slowly let go of his hands, lips still pressed tight, and looked away. The sad and resigned expression on his face broke Freddie’s heart, too real to be part of an elaborated joke.</p><p>
  <em>He’s serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s fucking serious.</em>
</p><p>“Roger-” His clear eyes darted back to his face, and Freddie realised he didn’t know what to say next.</p><p>What could he even say to <em>this</em>?!</p><p>“I…”</p><p>It was Roger’s turn to be hung on his lips, eyes attentive.</p><p>Out of all the improbable things he’d say to the drummer during his life – and yet, he imagined sharing so much jokes and stupid, unbelievable stories with him over the years – Freddie knew nothing could ever top “Are you really a vampire Roger?” asked in all seriousness, nothing.</p><p>“…It’s… Are you <em>really</em> telling me you’re a vampire, Roger? The supernatural creature?”</p><p>“Yes.” And he sounded as sincere as before. “Unfortunately, yes.”</p><p>But…</p><p>Freddie frowned. Gothic literature wasn’t his forte, but he still could remember a few things he’d heard about vampires. Weren’t they supposed to burn under sunlight? He hadn’t noticed Roger becoming particularly sensitive to sun rays recently. Well, it would’ve been easier to check during summer, but still.</p><p>Didn’t they have piercing eyes? Roger’s were more mesmerising, in fact, they were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen, but it was probably linked to his love for him and not his… new nature. And his teeth weren’t pointy, if anything Brian was the one with vampire’s canines. What else could he-</p><p>Roger turned his head, a scowl on his face. “You don't believe me.”</p><p>“Well-” As if this kind of revelation was easy to swallow! “Excuse me dear, but-”</p><p>“No, no…” He sighed, and his shoulders slumped. “I get it. I had a hard time believing it myself. But I…” He looked at him again, his eyes bright with sincerity. “I swear I’m not lying.”</p><p>“…I’m not saying you are.”</p><p>Freddie carefully laid his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek; his skin wasn’t particularly cold. He’d never read <em>Dracula</em>, but weren’t vampires supposed to be cold and… dead?</p><p>“It’s just…” Not only it was hard to swallow, Roger wasn’t showing any sign of being a vampire. And once again <em>vampires were creatures of fiction</em>. “…I… I think I need some proof.”</p><p>There was something strange in the smile that appeared on Roger's face. Before Freddie could contemplate the proof as a neck bite, he took his left hand in his own, lifted his shirt and brought it to his chest. His skin was pleasantly warm, and Freddie could feel his heart beating under the palm of his hand, like any human being. He seemed very much alive.</p><p>Roger closed his eyes, and the grip on his hand got stronger for a few seconds before he opened his eyes again.</p><p>Freddie frowned, then he realised.</p><p>One.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Four.</p><p>His mouth fell open. Roger’s heart had stopped.</p><p>And yet he hadn’t collapsed. He was still holding his hand, as if nothing extraordinary had happened. His smile had even grown.</p><p>“If it goes on for too long, I become colder, ‘cause the blood doesn’t circulate anymore y’know.”</p><p>He was still talking. He was still talking and <em>his heart had stopped</em>.</p><p>Freddie stared at his chest as if he was trying to see his heart through his flesh and his bones. It was fucking real. It wasn’t sharp teeth or a pale skin but it was real proof that Roger Taylor, Queen’s drummer, his best friend and the love of his life, wasn’t a hundred percent human anymore.</p><p>“Fuck.” He looked back at his face, astounded. “Darling, you’re really…”</p><p>“Amazing, I know.” Roger replied with a self-satisfied grin.</p><p>He let go of his hand and shirt to gently hold his face, and Freddie’s frantic heartbeat quietened a bit as he received a soft kiss on the lips.</p><p>Dead people couldn’t kiss. Though technically, if his heart wasn’t beating anymore…</p><p>No no no, Roger wasn’t dead, simply a vampire. Clearly his brain still functioned, and it was hard to think he could be dead with his tongue in his mouth swirling around his own. Dead people couldn’t be so warm and passionate.</p><p>Reciprocating with desire, Freddie gripped his waist and slid a hand under his shirt, but the heartbeat’s absence disconcerted him again. He leant back a bit and fixed his boyfriend’s eyes, hands rooted on his body. It wasn’t that he felt like kissing a corpse, but…</p><p>“Freddie?” Roger’s voice and eyes betrayed a certain worry.</p><p>“’S nothing, darling. Simply… I think I prefer you when your heart’s beating.”</p><p>God, how weird it sounded out loud.</p><p>Just like earlier, Roger closed his eyes and held him tighter again for a short moment. Relief flooded him as he felt the regular rhythm under his palm again, but then seeing his boyfriend with his eyes downcast and his hands curled up on his lap removed his newfound smile.</p><p>“I-I mean, if it’s better for you not to have your heart beating-”</p><p>A mirthless laugh escaped him. “Don’t talk rubbish, ‘s not like I asked to become a vampire.”</p><p>Freddie fixed him in silence, his heart tightening. He hadn’t thought about it, but… the when and how of this situation most probably weren’t pleasant memories. Only another vampire could’ve done that, someone powerful. And cruel. Roger might have been forced, maybe it’d been either that or a true death, or-</p><p>“…Do you want to talk about it?” He asked in a low voice, taking his hand off his chest to hold his waist on each side.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Roger’s tone was firm, and his eyes uncharacteristically stern. Freddie had a lot of questions, but he wouldn’t insist if he didn’t want to tell how it came to be.</p><p>“Y’know I’d rather do anything else right now. Like a Scrabble or… ugh no not a Scrabble.” A grimace accompanied the end of his sentence. “Plus Brian has the game.”</p><p>Freddie had a little laugh. “You can always train with me for your revenge.”</p><p>“No, Brian’ll get what he deserves, but that’s for later.” He gently laid a hand on his thigh, and a flash of his teeth appeared as he smiled again. “I’m in for another kind of activity.”</p><p>“Anything you want, darling.”</p><p>The way Roger’s fingers slid to the inside of his leg, coupled with that cheeky, pretty, devilish smile, got Freddie only more impatient to remove all these beautiful but right now unnecessary layers of clothes.</p><p>“How ‘bout we continue in the shower?</p><p>Freddie raised a brow. “Continue? You’re getting ahead of yourself darling.” He got up and looked extensively at his arms, then his legs, before fixing his boyfriend with disappointed eyes. “I’m not even undressed!”</p><p>Roger’s teeth appeared again behind his smile. “I think we can work something out.”</p><p>He got up in turn and warped his arms around his waist. Light-hearted, Freddie was all too happy to give himself to his boyfriend’s sweet kisses and caresses once again, as they slowly but surely made their way to the bathroom. That he became a vampire didn't change anything. He was still his Roger, sweet and loving and so skilled with his hands, and he was ready for another wonderful night in his compagny.</p><p> </p><p>· ·−·· ·−·· ·· ·−−· ··· ·</p><p> </p><p>Cold. A bitter cold. And at the same time, an oppressive heat.</p><p>These beige walls around him, these posters, of various sizes and filled with colours. It was his room. His desk was here at his right, cluttered with papers, and his small extra radiator was glued to his bed. Was it plugged?</p><p>Turning his head towards the wall shouldn’t be this hard.</p><p>It was plugged. A huge pile of clothes and blankets covered him, so much his body seemed to have morphed with it. It must have, because he couldn’t feel his arms or his legs.</p><p>Then how was he so cold?</p><p>He had another plaid in his wardrobe, folded under all his pants. Dark blue,so very fluffy and <em>warm</em>.</p><p>He wanted warmth. Freddie. He could barely move his fingers, pale and cold like the white ceiling.</p><p>A few notes of a light laugh made his blood curdle.</p><p>“Fuck off!”</p><p>It was his voice who screamed, but it couldn’t have been him, a growing pressure was tightening around his throat, paralysing his limbs. His whole being was shouting to run away, run away, but moving was impossible.</p><p>“Show me what you got, cutie.”</p><p>That woman’s voice, these brown eyes – brown? red? They were red. Piercing.</p><p>A cold hand caressed his face, then slid under the warmth of his clothes to curl around his neck. His hands flew all around him in a sudden burst of energy, but only a heavy fatigue came to worsen the cold. Was he dying?</p><p>“Freddie. I should call Freddie.”</p><p>But his legs wouldn’t move. And the phone was in the living room, next to the wooden sideboard. Too far away.</p><p>Was it fingers on his skin, or teeth? Pointy and sharp and painful like needles. Unknown words in a low-pitched voice he couldn’t see, and another one calling his name. Something curling around his shoulder, a hand, warm and gentle and with nails painted in black varnish.</p><p>Freddie. Freddie was here, he’d help him and reassure him and make that horrible cold go away.</p><p>“Roger?”</p><p>His breath, his clear voice was just by his ear. Soft, worried- no- not those fucking red eyes <em>no</em>-</p><p>“-Roger?!”</p><p>A harsh breath filled his lungs.</p><p>His heartbeat was going crazy against his ribcage as Freddie’s brown eyes came into view, and gentle, delicate fingers laid on his burning cheek.</p><p>“…Everything’s alright, darling.” His boyfriend’s voice was as soft as in his dream.</p><p>Only his own breathing disturbed the silence of the room.</p><p>Being a vampire didn't stop him from waking up in a sweat after each nightmare, and honestly, Roger preferred that, rather than waking up cold as a corpse like he did before really managing to make his heart beat constantly.</p><p>Get a grip, a part of him muttered. He was no longer fighting the cold alone in his small London flat. Freddie was there with him, leaning on one elbow, a worried smile on his face lit by the bedside lamp. <em>She</em> was gone.</p><p>What if she came back sooner than expected?</p><p>He clenched his fists, and forced himself to breathe slowly, his eyes locked in Freddie’s. No point in torturing his mind about it. And that meeting ever happened in the near future, well... he'd improvise at that moment. In the meantime, better to leave this aside and focus on the hand caressing his face and running through his hair in gentle motions. It was nice, so nice he could barely keep his eyes open.</p><p>Fucking nightmares. Stress sometimes gave him some, the night before a concert, but they were much easier to deal with.</p><p>“Sorry if I woke you up." He whispered after a moment.</p><p>“Don’t be silly.”</p><p>He received a soft kiss on the forehead, before Freddie showed him another warm smile. Roger smiled back with difficulty. He’d hoped to leave nightmares about this wretched encounter behind, but obviously it would take him some time before they no longer disturbed his nights.</p><p>Freddie’s smile faded, and the hand in his hair stopped moving. Roger had an inkling about what he had in mind.</p><p>“…You want to know what happened, right?”</p><p>Freddie pressed his lips tight for a second. “…If talking about it isn’t too painful for you…”</p><p>To tell the truth, he preferred trying to erase that fucking week and everything around it from his memories. Well, except for this evening where they celebrated the end of their work on <em>Sheer Heart Attack</em> at the Lonely Shepherd, that had been great.</p><p>But… acting as if nothing had happened wouldn’t be helpful in the long run. And sharing his misfortune probably would do some good. There wasn't much Freddie could do to help except bringing him comfort, but it was everything he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>· ·−·· ·−·· ·· ·−−· ··· ·</p><p> </p><p>“It happened during our last week of work on <em>Sheer Heart Attack</em>. Remember that day where I arrived in the studio and I was paler than usual?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Brian, John, him, the sound engineers, everyone in the studio had noticed it. “And you looked worse days after days, but you kept insisting it was nothing.”</p><p>Roger scoffed, and his grimace lingered on his face. “Anyway… one night, I went to the Twisted Nerve and I met this woman. She came to dance with me and I was like, <em>enchanted</em>. Hypnotised, and not only because she had very nice… eyes.”</p><p>Freddie raised a brow, but kept silent.</p><p>“Anyway, she had it all and it didn’t take long before I brought her to mine. Then…”</p><p>“Then? I mean, I have an idea of what might’ve happened afterwards.” He quickly added, not wishing to hear about any bed activities. “So, after your business with her?”</p><p>The corners of Roger’s mouth raised for a second, then he frowned. “…’S not very clear. I mostly remember me on the bed, her above me, and I was waiting for her to do stuff when… I mean, she was <em>this</em> close from my face, smiling, and then her eyes… Her eyes became <em>red</em>, and that’s the last thing I remember before…”</p><p>“…Before she bit you?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah. Well, transformed me, more exactly. Anyway, when I woke up, she wasn’t there anymore, and I felt like… drained.”</p><p>“…You weren’t already a vampire, when you arrived that day in the studio?”</p><p>“No, it only got worse over the week. I didn’t have much memories from my night with that bitch, so I thought I had caught the flu or something like that. I thought it’d pass, y’know.” He paused, his eyes staring into space. “But the day after we celebrated, I barely had enough strength to walk. And it wasn’t the hangover.”</p><p>The picture of Roger trembling in his bed, cold and alone, tightened Freddie’s heart. And given his boyfriend’s expression, it had been more than a picture for him.</p><p>“…At one moment, I thought, if I’m not getting better tomorrow, I’m calling Freddie. But then…” His lips tightened. “Well. You know.”</p><p>Silence was enough. To think Roger had gone through death was incredible, and at the same time, it was horrible.</p><p>Freddie laid his hand on his cheek again, softly caressing it with his thumb, his heart screaming to protect his beloved. The loving smile he got in return soothed him, a bit. He’d regretted not checking on Roger sooner, but if he had known what he was going through, he would’ve flown to his flat and stayed by his side.</p><p>“…And, after that?”</p><p>It was inevitable, but Freddie still regretted asking that, seeing his smile turn into a sigh. “Well, I woke up after what felt like an eternity, and I realised I was cold as a corpse and my heart wasn’t beating anymore. Not very nice. Just like trying to understand what had happened and figuring out how… well, what to do now. ‘T was fucking awful.”</p><p>He couldn’t imagine. He knew he would’ve been terrified in his place.</p><p>“Anyway, I called you the next day to tell you I felt better – even if it was mostly a lie.”</p><p>Freddie remembered it very well. “And you insisted on staying home for a few days more. Now I get why you asked me not to come.”</p><p>It was at the beginning of October. A few days before that evening where he finally decided to check on Roger, and ended up staying at his flat for the night. That evening where Roger had confessed his love to him.</p><p>That evening which made him decide, later, to stop burying his head in illusions and end his relationship with Mary.</p><p>Fingers playfully ran along his bum, and Roger’s smile grew. “Of course, you still dropped by.”</p><p>“I couldn’t not.” Freddie smiled back and playfully pinched his cheek in turn. “I’d been worried about you and… I felt guilty for not checking on you sooner. Especially after we finished the album. You looked so… awful, I thought about dropping by several times.”</p><p>Roger’s mouth twisted into a grimacing smile. “Well, good thing you didn’t, ‘cause at best, I would’ve been “awake” but super confused, and I would’ve pretended nothing had happened while trying to deal with my new nature. Maybe I would’ve tried to bite you, I was hungry as <em>hell</em> when I woke up.”</p><p>Freddie lost his smile. He hadn’t considered that. “…And at worst?”</p><p>The way Roger stared at him, immobile, seemed to say “you know the answer already”. He lowered his eyes, unable to keep the pictures of him collapsed on the ground or hunched up in his bed, pale as death, out of his mind.</p><p>“…It’s best you didn’t come, really.”</p><p>Freddie looked up, trying to believe in his boyfriend’s words and the faint smile he was showing. “…If you say so.”</p><p>He was right, he knew it, but a part of him still felt like he could’ve done something.</p><p>“Anyway, just…” Roger turned on his side and leant on his elbow so he could face him properly. “Freddie, it’s done. It was awful, but, I’m still there, I can still play drums, and I haven’t turned into a bloodthirsty monster.” He laid a hand on his waist, gentle and reassuring. “Simply, think that I now have a few more tricks under my sleeve. Like, I can turn into a bat!”</p><p>Seeing Roger’s bright smile made Freddie smile again. “Really?”</p><p>“I mean, I haven’t tried yet, but… According to what’s written in the book that bitch left me, it’s very easy.”</p><p>He raised a brow, curious. “…A book?”</p><p>“Yeah, a sort of… survival guide for vampires in modern society or some name like that. It helped a lot, cause I learned how to bite someone to feed myself and how to make my heart beat or not at will. I mean, she…” Roger muttered an insult under his breath, a scowl distorting his pretty traits. “’T was the fucking least she could do. Anyway, if you want, tomorrow I can try changing into a bat. Or a cat!” He added with a large smile. “Just for you.”</p><p>Freddie’s eyes sparkled, trying to imagine how adorable Roger could look as a cat. “Dear, I’d love to, but knowing me, I’d never let you turn back into a human.”</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong, ‘cause we both know how you <em>love</em> when I’m the one who gives you caresses.” He purred while running his hand along his waist.</p><p>“True, true. And you’re very good at it, so I’m not going to stop you anytime.”</p><p>Freddie let himself be lulled by the gentle back and forth movement of his hand, but his smile disappeared when he saw Roger look down.</p><p>“…What is it?”</p><p>His hand stopped just above the hem of his shirt. His slightly redden face and clear eyes didn’t show any sadness, simply embarrassment, but Freddie was no less curious.</p><p>“…Y’know, Deaky made a remark earlier. About a girl.”</p><p>“Mmh.”</p><p>“I… I had waited for too long to feed myself, and I really needed to do it tonight. So I bite her discreetly, in the toilets. The process takes some time, that’s why I didn’t come out quickly. I wasn’t sure of… what you’d seen or not.”</p><p>So “the girl” really existed; it hadn’t been simply John being a bit tipsy and using their friend’s reputation to tease him.</p><p>“…I appreciate you telling me darling.” Freddie confessed, and smiled when Roger looked up again. “Though, I hadn’t noticed her, honestly, I was too focused on what I was saying at the moment. And I didn’t really pay attention to the time either. But it makes sense.”</p><p>A new smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“That being said- No no don’t worry, I’m not mad,” he quickly added as his boyfriend’s smile quickly faltered, “just a bit jealous. Simply, now that I know about your secret, dear, I… I’d prefer if you bite me to feed you instead.”</p><p>Freddie’s heart had started beating a little faster as the idea had formed in his mind. There was no reason for Roger to refuse if it wasn't dangerous, right?</p><p>Far from being surprised, he even had a slightly naughty smile on his face. “Of course, you’re always open to new experiences.”</p><p>“Especially if they include your mouth.” Freddie continued in a sultry tone, his fingers slowly running along his torso and neck to stop on his cheek. “So, you agree?”</p><p>“We can always try it next time I need to feed myself, in two or three days. Just…”</p><p>“Just?”</p><p>“’M afraid it’s not the erotic experience you might imagine.” Roger confessed with a little laugh. “I mean, I always hypnotise my… donors, before I drink their blood. Once they’re under my spell, they don’t feel anything, and don’t react at all even with my teeth stuck in their neck. And they don’t remember anything until I stop hypnotising them. It would be the same for you.”</p><p>Oh. It was true it was much more convenient, and it allowed him to be very discreet, but if he couldn't feel his boyfriend biting him, it would lose its charm. Luckily Freddie had a solution.</p><p>“…You won’t have to hypnotise me you know.”</p><p>Roger’s pretty smile grew. “…Maybe it’ll hurt though.”</p><p>“It’s fine darling. You know I don’t mind a bit of pain.”</p><p>Slowly, the expert hand caressed his waist again. Freddie kept his eyes locked in his, waiting for more with impatience. Fatigue started to weigh on his body, but if Roger wished to bring things in this direction, sleep could definitely wait.</p><p>And it was the occasion to test a theory.</p><p>“…Anything else you want to know?” Roger asked.</p><p>“Yeah. When are you going to take off my pants?”</p><p>His pretty mouth curved into an amused smile. “I meant, about my new nature.”</p><p>Freddie curled two fingers around his shirt’s collar, and gently tugged at it while he flashed him his most beautiful doe eyes, head tilted.</p><p>“It is said that vampires are very… <em>active</em> at night.”</p><p>Each word was slow and sultry, and Roger's eyes were glued to his lips, like he was ready to jump him. Everything Freddie was hoping for.</p><p>A slow smile spread on his face. “I don’t buy it.”</p><p>In a flash, Freddie found himself on his back, pinned down by Roger's arms, his hungry smile, and his large, bewitching blue eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be happy to prove you wrong.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>